Of Random People and Even More Random Adventures
by schoolgirl-cheesesculpture
Summary: Just what the title says. Please R
1. When Gunny is Bored

When Gunny's Bored

Gunny got out a pencil and a penny. He rubbed the edges of the penny with the pencil so that there was a bit of the led on the rim. Then, just as he had suspected, Spader came around the corner.

"Hey Spader! I bet that you can't role this penny all the way down your face." Gunny laughed at him, holding the penny with two fingers so his master plan wouldn't be ruined.

"Well, I bet you're wrong. Give me the penny and I'll prove it to you." So Gunny gave him the penny and Spader preceded to role it all the way down his face. When he was finished, he had a gray line down the middle of his face.

"I told you." Spader laughed triumphantly and started to do his victory dance,

"Ya I guess I underestimated you." Gunny said trying hard to keep a straight face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunny closed the door, but not all the way. On the ledge on the top of the door, he put a bucket full of water. Within a minute, he could hear Spader whistling. When Spader opened the door, the bucket of water fell on him, and he was soaked. Gunny burst out laughing, again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunny tied a rope to the banister. There was now a rope two centimeters above the floor, but unless you were looking, you wouldn't be able to see it. Spader came down the hall way.

Spader didn't see the rope, and his foot got caught in it and he fell flat on his face. Spader could have sworn he heard a chuckle come from behind the door on his left

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunny and Spader were talking. All of a sudden, Gunny pointed behind Spader and, with a look of terror on his face, yelled, "Saint Dane!"

Spader quickly turned around to see… nothing. Gunny snickered while saying "Monkey see Monkey do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunny was now on top of the roof. He was right over a doorway. He had filled up a balloon with water. Spader came through the door. Gunny dropped the balloon on his head. Spader looked up to see Gunny almost falling off the ledge with laughter.

"You really need a hobby, mate, " Spader staded while looking up at the older Traveler, " If you keep this up you'll be in a mighty fine tum-tigger."

"Well, there's nothing to do while we're stuck on Eelong."


	2. Of Vending Machines and Cellphones

Of Vending Machines and Cellphones

Saint Dane smiled. He had just come up with an ingenious plan to fool the vending machine. He was just walking to the nearest one when he slipped on a banana peel.

"Nevva!" Nevva Winter came around the corner. She laughed when she saw Saint Dane on his back with a banana peel on his head.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! Now, help me, I've fallen and I can't get up."

"Ok, one minute, I need a picture of this." She took out her cell phone and took a picture. She was going to send this to Bobby. He would have a laughing fit. She then helped Saint Dane up.

Unfortunately for Courtney, when Bobby got the picture, he laughed so hard he knocked her chair over and she fell on a butcher's knife and died. Boohoo.


	3. Darth Vader

Darth Vader

Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon or Darth Vader. Wow, I've said that so many times I could probably make a song out of it.

I do not own

(eco) I do not own

Pen

Pen

Dragon

Dragon

There, how do you like it? I came up with it all on my own! It took me all night. My singing voice is good, hey? Oh, come on! Oh you're all critics.

Bobby was walking through a field full of wildflowers one day, when he ran into a man. This man was wearing a black cloak and a black helmet. He was breathing very heavily.

'Who are you?' Asked Bobby.

"Luke," he said, breathing heavily, "I am your father."

"……."

The end


	4. Saint Dane

SAINT DANE

Saint Dane walked into the hotel. Nevva had told him that Bobby was on Second Earth, so he figured he was at this hotel. He walked up to the desk. "Hello. I'm a friend of Bobby Pendragon. I want to surprise him, so could I just go up there?"

The man behind the counter looked at his computer. "Are you Saint Dane?"

Saint Dane was startled that the man knew his name, but not startled enough to show it. "Well, yes, I am."

"Hmm….." the man looked at a piece of paper before continuing on, "it says here that Bobby specifically told us that if we let Saint Dane into his room, something so bad that he can't even think of it at the moment will happen. But, you said he was your friend, so he must be talking about a different Saint Dane. His room is number 232."

"Thank you" Saint Dane walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. When the door opened, he heard pleasant music and relaxed a bit. When he got out of the elevator on the third floor, he had the tune stuck in his head and was humming it softly. He found room 232 and knocked on the door. Bobby told him to enter.

"Hello, Bobby. How are you?"

Bobby looked at Saint Dane and blinked. He hadn't been expecting him. "What are you doing here? Hey! You haven't told me what Travelers are all about yet!"

"Yes I have." Saint Dane crossed his arms in defiance.

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't."

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! The secret is that we're brother's man." When he said that, Saint Dane morphed into his true form… a hippy. He had been hiding his true form from everyone for years, and now he finally revealed himself. He looked… stoned.

"We're all brothers! Brothers in mind, man. 'Cause we think outside the box. Antidisestablishmentarianisman. Going against the establishment. Peace, not war." He made a peace sign with his fingers.

"Wait, if you're a hippy, why do you create war?" Bobby was once again confused.

And suddenly the normal Saint Dane was back. "Because I don't like my true form, so there!'" A vein throbbed on his bald forehead.

"Hey, I won't tell anyone that your true form is a hippy, if you tell me how you always know everything." Bobby smiled knowing he had Saint Dane cornered.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but I won't be happy. I know everything, because, I read ahead in the book!"

"Wow! I think I'll start doing that! Thanks!"

Then Saint Dane left, not knowing why he had gone over there in the first place.


	5. Dental Office

Pendragon

THE DENTAL OFFICE

Bobby Pendragon walked into the waiting room at the dental office. With all this traveling, he never had time to go to the dentist. But today, he had the time.

He walked up to the counter. 'I have an appointment for 12:10. My name is Pendragon.' The secretary looked at the computer screen.

'Yes, I have you right here. He will be about ten minutes.'

Bobby sat down on a chair in the waiting room. He grabbed a magazine and started humming his favorite song, the Travelers Theme Song. It was the tune of 'This Is The Song That Never Ends' and it went like this; 'This is the way it was meant to be, but sometimes it goes wonky, its hard to, stay happy with people tryin' to kill me, but I just say these few simple words. This is the way it was meant to be….' But, when he looked up, he saw someone walk threw the doors. Nevva Winter!

She saw him. 'What are _you_ doing here?' She asked.

'I'm here to get me teeth cleaned! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on Ibara?'

She started to laugh. 'Pendragon, you are so naive. We are starting our attack on Second Earth! You see, our plan is that we will put little chips in all the ants in the world, and they will take the form of the President, and he will kill the world! Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Do you think you can forget everything I just said?'

'Alright. As long as you be a good girl and take out the garbage everyday.'

Nevva thought it over, and decided it was a good deal, since she was going to not keep her promise. Being the bad guy had its advantages.

'So, why ants?' Bobby asked.

'Saint Dane really likes ants. Something to do with he always wanted to be an Auntie.' Nevva sat beside Bobby. 'So, Pendragon, how's the girlfriend?'

'Oh, she's doing much better. But she's really confused, and, to tell you the truth, she's getting kind of annoying. I don't know how Mark handled her.

'I know! Same thing with Daney! He's never had someone to talk to, and now that I'm there, it's like he has to tell me all about his childhood problems! How his mother never hugged him, how his father was always away on business trips, how he was teased at school. Blah blah blah. Who could stand that?'

'Well, now that you mention it, when he has me in his clutches, he does seem to talk allot. And it's usually that fact that lets me escape.' They sat in silence for a minute, then Bobby said, 'Hey, could you tell me what territory he comes from?'

'You didn't know? He comes from this one.'

'Really? Wow. Hey, so, I've been thinking about this plan of yours that I'm not suppose to remember, and I don't think it will work.'

'I know. I was wondering if people think it was weird that their president suddenly wanted to kill the whole world.'

'No, not that. Not many people would suspect him to want to kill the whole world. But, won't they wonder why the president looks like a pile of ants?'

'Oh, well, Daney already thought of that. He's gonna spray-paint them. No one will know the difference.'

'That's a really good idea. I never would have thought of that.'

The secretary stood up. 'Bobby Pendragon.'

'That's me. Gotta go.'

'Bye, Bobby. It was nice talking to you. Hope we won't kill you next time.'


	6. Oh Johnny

Oh Johnny Oh Johnny Oh!

Bobby and Saint Dane were walking around in a circle, starring at each other. Then, Mark and Courtney and Alder and Aja came out of a hole in the wall and joined the circle. Then, my grade 8 gym teacher appeared out of no where with a microphone.

Then, he started singing. 'We all join hands as we circle the ring,' Everyone grabbed hands. Bobby was next to Saint Dane, who was next to Courtney, who was next to Mark, who was next to Aja, who was next to Alder, who was next to Bobby. They walked around in the circle.

'Until you stop where you are and give your honey a swing,' Bobby turned to Saint Dane and Saint Dane took Bobby's arm and turned him around (a little roughly). Courtney was with Mark, and Aja was with Alder.

'You swing that lil girl behind you,' Saint Dane turned to Courtney and turned her around. Alder turned to Bobby and turned him around. Mark turned to Aja and turned him around.

'And you doh-si-doh your own,' everyone doh-si-dohed each other, even though Saint Dane accidentally-on-purpose bumped into Bobby.

'Now we all promenade, oh the sweet promenade,' everyone did a promenade. 'Singing,' everyone joined in 'OH JOHNNY OH JOHNNY OH!'


End file.
